


Nobody’s Fool

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (April 2013) [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV Parker (Leverage), Parker Being Parker (Leverage), Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'Nobody's Fool' by Avril Lavigne.





	Nobody’s Fool

They think I’m stupid sometimes, think I’m crazy. Well, they’re wrong.

Well, maybe not about the crazy part. I can be pretty off the wall, but that’s just me. I like being this way, even if nobody really gets me.

Hardison was supposed to be cool with it. He’s such a nice guy really, but he looks at me and it’s like he sees this other girl, and she looks like me, but she’s... normal.

I don’t want to be normal, that’s just not how I am.

Eliot gets it, I know he does. I just wish he’d tell me.


End file.
